


A Small Surprie

by everlovingdeer



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingdeer/pseuds/everlovingdeer
Summary: “There’s something important that I need to tell you.” I trailed off slowly, biting my bottom lip. He nodded encouragingly and I decided that it was better to get this over with quickly. So, I took one last deep breath before admitting quietly, “I’m pregnant Fred. Two months along.”There was complete and utter silence.





	1. A Small Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written 03/07/17 and I edited it slightly before posting it here

What were you supposed to do when you received a single piece of news that sent your world spinning? When something so small could send you stumbling off the path you thought you were walking down? Godric, as I stared at the potion vial in my hands I felt my heart sink as the blue colour slowly intensified. There was no doubting it now. 

Madam Pomfrey had handed me the potion vial, assuring me that it was a diagnostic potion that needed only a few drops of my blood to run. She went on to explain that the originally colourless potion would remain colourless if the test was negative. And would turn blue if it was positive. Originally I had protested because I couldn’t be, there was no way that I was – 

But as I stared down at the now blue potion I couldn’t deny it anymore. Pregnant. Merlin’s beard.

“From the looks of the colour, you’re about 2 months along. You have nothing you worry about Miss Potter,” Pomfrey assured me as she stood by the bed I was sat on. She reached out to put a hand on my shoulder in an action that was meant to be reassuring. “You are not the first student to experience an unplanned pregnancy within Hogwarts’s walls and I very well doubt you shall be the last. We have a support system in place which will be able to help you through whatever decision you make and –”

“I need some time to think,” I cut in quietly, my words making the older woman pause.

“Of course,” she said understandingly, “my doors are always open when you need my assistance.”

Muttering a quiet word of thanks, I hopped off the bed and walked quickly out of the hospital wing. I just needed to get out of the ward and clear my head for a bit. This was lifechanging news which I needed to think carefully on. Of course, I couldn’t make this decision on my own, Fred would – 

Merlin’s beard, how was I going to tell Fred?

Sucking in a deep breath, I looked down at the potion vial that was still clasped in my hand and shoved it to the bottom of my bag. Turning into a corridor I decided to take the long way round to the common room to give myself some more time to think.

Godric, there were so many people to tell. Was I supposed to tell the teachers and the students or keep it all to myself? Harry would need to know. As would the Weasley. Sirius was going to kill Fred – 

2 months along, that was what Pomfrey had said. If I was two months along – 

Doing some quick mental calculations, I placed the … conception to have occurred sometime during the Easter holiday. But we had been so careful every single time. Magical contraception, _muggle _contraception. Godric, why me!

I could just hear Angie’s voice already as she’d exclaim in utter shock that trouble seemed to follow the Potter surname. And I couldn’t exactly contradict that, now could I?

Pomfrey had gone out of her way to assure me that there were _options _but what option apart from keeping this little surprise was there? My steps slowed slightly as I peered down at my stomach as if expecting it to have swollen already. Of course, it hadn’t, but as I pressed my hand to it I knew that something _had _changed. Godric, this little person needed me.

Dropping my hand back to my side I continued on my way to the common room. Announcing the password to the Fat Lady, I stepped inside the portrait hole and looked around the common room to find Fred. Surely it was better to tell him now? That _was _the Gryffindor thing to do and as the daughter of a marauder, I was going to be a Gryffindor about this. My perusal of the common room ended when I spotted Fred sat on one of the sofas, in between Lee and George.

I reached up to grab my bag strap tightly, knuckles briefly turning white before I let out a breath, easing my hold. Crossing the common room to stand in front of Fred, I watched as his eyes saw my approaching figure and a welcoming smile filled his features with warmth. His smile always sent my heart aflutter but this time the nerves had a bigger effect on me.

Fred, still seated, looked over me with a frown. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet; surely he couldn’t tell? Reaching out to take my hands in his, he asked quietly, “what’s wrong, love?”

Letting out a breath, I briefly squeezed his hands; this was it. “Can we talk?” My eyes flickered to the boys sat on either side of him. “Privately?”

He was on his feet instantly, growing more concerned at my uncharacteristic silence. Dropping my hands from his, I fiddled with my fingers as I mentally scripted how I was going to tell him. What was the point of doing that? The moment I actually started to speak, my pre-scripted dialogue would fly from my brain. 

“Be careful Freddie boy,” Lee teased, grinning up at us, “sounds like you’re in trouble.”

“Nah you’ve got it wrong mate,” George cut in, “the lovely Miss Potter’s realised she’s with the wrong twin and is going to dump his freckly arse.”

“Oh shut up, you tossers,” Fred threw back good-naturedly, looping an arm over my shoulders, “if I was in trouble with the missus then Harry’d have come for my head by now.”

I cleared my throat, peering up at Fred, “Can we go now?”

His smile faded slowly, eyes roving over my features with blatant concern, “Yeah, sure.”

He led me to a quiet corner of the common room, leaning a shoulder against the wall as he looked down at me, waiting. I stood before him, wringing my fingers together nervously. Now that I was in this situation, it was suddenly a lot harder to tell him. Especially when I couldn’t yet bring myself to admit that I was … with child. 

“Love?” he called out quietly after I’d been silent for a while and he was attempting to lighten my mood, “I’m not really in trouble, am I?”

Biting my bottom lip, I stared up at him before shaking my head slowly. “Of course not.”

A whoosh of breath left him and he brought a hand up to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. “Then what’s wrong? You’ve got that expression on your face – the one you have when you’re thinking too much. Are you alright?”

“I think so,” I admitted truthfully, making him frown. “There’s just something _really _important that we need to talk about.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” he demanded, half-serious.

Rolling my eyes, I swatted at his chest, “I’ve already told you that you’re not in trouble. Fred, I’m –”

We were suddenly approached by Lee and my words dried up in my throat. Fred stared down at me encouragingly as he waited for me to continue, but I couldn’t. Lee, feeling my eyes on him, sent me an apologetic smile before turning to Fred. I vaguely heard them mention something about fireworks before Fred was walking away from me after planting a kiss to my forehead and promising that we’d talk later. 

* * *

He’d just upped and left. 

The chance to talk hadn’t appeared because Fred had suddenly gotten so busy with something and a few days later when he and his brother gave Umbridge one big f you, I understood with startling clarity. Not only was I pissed that he hadn’t thought to tell me that he was leaving, but that I’d need to go through the next two months of school on my own. 

I hadn’t even told him that I was pregnant!

I had been coming out of an exam when I had seen the cheering crowd in the courtyard and had naturally gone out to investigate. One of the younger students had told me what had happened and for the second time in one _very long _week, I felt like someone had pulled the ground out from beneath me. Godric, why couldn’t people give me a warning before something like this happened? I was beginning to get tired of these surprises.

“Are you alright?” Lee asked as he appeared at my side after shoving his way through the crowd.

Looking to my long-time friend, I shook my head before turning my eyes back to the Weasley twins who were flying out of view. Merlin, I did _not _sign up for any of this.

“How long have they been planning this?” I questioned quietly once they were no longer visible. Turning to face Lee, I saw the way his eyes took in my form with evident concern.

“Not long,” he admitted, “they suddenly decided that they needed to do something big.”

“And do something big, they did,” I muttered as I went to head inside. 

I grew light-headed in an instant. Perhaps it was all of the surprising revelations that I was hearing this week? It was possibly due to the stress of exams? Or maybe it was the lack of sleep I’d had? Ever since my trip to the hospital wing, the baby – our baby – was all I could think about. So much so that I struggled to focus whilst revising, I zoned out in conversations and I’d lost my appetite to eat. But I’d forced myself to do it anyway, knowing that I needed to keep my strength up for the two of us. It seemed like I didn’t do as good a job of that as I’d thought.

Lee was there within a heartbeat, allowing me to slump against him. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he hurried me inside, “Let’s get you back to the common room.”

“You don’t think you can ask Fred to come back, do you?” I asked tiredly as we walked slowly to the common room. Lee would stop every few steps to make sure that I was doing fine – well, as fine as I could do.

“There’s no chance in hell that he’s coming back here with Umbridge here,” he said quietly, regretfully, “especially not with the joke shop they’re planning on opening up.”

“But there’s something I _really _need to tell him,” I admitted as we approached the common room.

Lee announced the password to the Fat Lady and helped me inside as he suggested, “Owl him then – he’ll respond as soon as he can.”

“It’s something we need to talk about face to face,” I insisted as I took in the empty common room, everyone was still outside cheering. 

Lee frowned at my words and helped me settle down on one of the sofas. Without thinking, I pressed a hand to my stomach as Lee crouched down in front of me. He took my hand from my stomach, squeezing it gently.

“What’s going on?” he asked quietly, searching my eyes, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Biting my bottom lip, I hesitated. I really didn’t expect Lee to be the first person I told; I’d thought that that would’ve been Fred. Godric, I hadn’t even told the girls yet because I thought it was something I needed to discuss with Fred – we needed to decide who was allowed to know and who wasn’t. Especially because Umbridge would take the chance to expel me in a heartbeat. 

“You can trust me,” he encouraged quietly. 

“I’m pregnant,” I whispered, eyes lowering to the ground.

Lee let out a deep breath, rising quickly to his feet. He paced before me for a few moments before sitting down beside me, clearly shell shocked. Still, he reached out to pat my hand reassuringly.

“Godric,” he muttered under his breath.

“I know.” Letting out a deep sigh, I leaned my head on his shoulder, “Trust me, I know.”

“Here’s what we’ll do,” he proposed, rising to his feet and looking down at me. “I’m going to go and owl Fred to arrange for the two of you to meet at Hogsmeade next weekend. Alright? You can tell him then.”

“Lee –”

“For now, you focus on looking after baby Potter-Weasley.” He smiled encouragingly, “Start by getting some rest in your dorm and I’m always here – if you need me.”

“Thank you,” I said wholeheartedly, embracing him briefly before we both went to our separate dorms.

Upon reaching my dorm I threw my bag to my bed and something fell out from it. Picking the letter up, I recognised Fred’s handwriting straightaway. He must’ve snuck it into my bag this morning during breakfast. Stupid man, I thought with a smile as I read through the admittedly sappy letter. Coming to the end of it, I refolded the parchment and placed it back in the envelope. 

“Can you hear me?” I wondered quietly as I looked down my stomach, “I’m going to introduce you to your dad soon. And just between the two of us I hope you take after him more than you do me – he’s a good man. The best I’ve ever met.”

Folding the duvet back, I settled down for a quick nap. But not before placing the letter under my pillow so I could read over it whenever I missed him. 

* * *

Lee had managed to contact Fred who agreed to meet us in the Three Broomsticks. Godric, just the thought of having to tell Fred was sending my stomach rolling. Over the past few weeks, I had grown extremely attached to my little blob baby and I had no idea what I would do if he didn’t feel the same. 

Coming back from the bar, Lee handed me a glass of orange juice and I smiled thankfully at him. He settled down beside me with a sigh as we both waited for Fred to appear. Originally Lee had planned on leaving me alone after dropping me off, that was what we had both agreed on, but as soon as I’d set foot in the pub I’d asked him to stay with me. Without Fred around, Lee had become a soothing presence to have around. He was the one that accompanied me to my check-ups with Pomfrey and he was the one that I was planning on assigning as godfather. Despite how uncomfortable this must have been for him, he waited patiently beside me.

Evidently, he didn’t need to wait long as minutes later Fred was walking into the pub and upon setting eyes on the pair of us, he headed towards our table. Settling in across from me, he looked confused when Lee rose to his feet.

“You’ll be ok, right?” he asked, looking down at me. 

“I’ll be fine,” I assured him with a smile, “I’ll meet you when I get back to the castle.”

Lee turned to leave the pub before hesitating and turning back to face Fred who had watched our interaction with a tilted head. “Upset her Weasley and I’ll have your head.”

Fred eyed Lee’s retreating back with obvious curiosity and I laughed quietly into my glass of juice. Looking back to me, Fred took my hand in his and squeezed it once.

“I’m sorry I left without telling you,” he apologised, raising my hand to his lips. “I was planning on telling you but things escalated so quickly that it became a now or never situation.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” I calmed him with a smile that became only slightly teasing. “I found your letter – I didn’t know you had it in you to be _quite _so cheesy.”

“It was so bloody embarrassing to write.” He laughed, looking to the table briefly where I was absentmindedly ripping up a napkin with my free hand. His laughter trailed off, expression freezing and slowly melting into a frown. “Lee said you needed to tell me something?”

I let out a breath; there was no more delaying it. Fred gave a concerned call of my name and I did my best to make sure that I didn’t appear nervous. It didn’t work very well.

“There’s something important that I need to tell you.” I trailed off slowly, biting my bottom lip. He nodded encouragingly and I decided that it was better to get this over with quickly. So, I took one last deep breath before admitting quietly, “I’m pregnant Fred. Two months along.”

There was complete and utter silence. 

I risked a look at him and found him completely froze. Well, at least he hadn’t shouted angrily, I suppose. Deciding to wait patiently for him to says something, I continued to tear the napkin into small pieces with one hand. By the time I’d finished, he still didn’t say anything and I felt my heart begin to drop. Taking my wand from my pocket with a shaking hand, I repaired the napkin. Picking the now fixed napkin up again, I intended to begin destroying it again when it was plucked out from my hand. 

I watched as Fred carelessly tossed the napkin aside and raised my eyes to his. His expression was carefully shielded, not telling me what he was feeling. Godric.

“Are you sure?” he asked slowly. 

Biting the inside of my cheek, I nodded and watched him nod in return. Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I moved to take my hand from his but he stopped me, tightening his hold on my hand. My eyes were back to his. 

He swallowed slowly, “Ok.”

“O-Ok?”

“I expected this to happen in a few years, preferably after I’d gotten a ring on your finger –

I didn’t want him to think of this – our baby – as some obligation. “Fred –”

“I know I should feel nervous and scared,” he admitted slowly, “but all I can seem to feel is happy.”

His words stumped me completely and I appraised him closely. “You’re happy?”

He nodded and for the first time since my announcement, he allowed himself to smile. It was the most breath-taking smile I’d ever seen him give. “Probably more than I should be but we need to address how we’re going to move forward from this. We’ll tell my parents together. If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course,” I rushed out. I was just relieved that he hadn’t asked me to get rid of our baby. “I’m not going to tell Petunia and her husband. I’m of age now and I can move out. Sirius offered to take Harry and me in so we could live in Grimmauld Place. I wrote to the ministry the moment I turned 18 and filed for custody over Harry – I’ve been granted it.”

“That’s good,” he breathed out, relieved, “I don’t know how I’d cope with the thought of you and our baby living in that house.” His face clouded over suddenly, and he looked stricken. 

“Fred?”

“Merlin, Sirius is going to kill me!”

“I can’t keep this hidden from him,” I said gently.

“Of course you can’t.” He straightened up in his seat, “I’ll just have to charm the pants off him.”

“Maybe don’t do that,” I remarked dryly, making him raise a curious eyebrow. “That’s how we got into this predicament in the first place.”

He coloured briefly, brushing his shoe playfully against mine. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He grew quiet, “We’re both going to have to keep it quiet until the end of school until we can tell everyone. Together.”

“Together,” I agreed. Merlin, I could only imagine how his parents were going to react. 

“Make sure to tell me if you need anything,” Fred remarked seriously, leaning across the table to snag my free hand in his. He held both of my hands between his, pressing a kiss to them. “I’ll owl whatever it is that you need into the school. I’m going to look after my kid.”

* * *

The past few days I had been waking up in the middle of the night, just to be sick and I had visited Pomfrey only to be told that I was experiencing morning sickness in all its horrific glory. I wondered how long it was going to last because I could barely stomach any food. The girls, who were still in the dark, were beginning to grow concerned with the prolonged period of illness. They eyed me with obvious worry but never said a word because they knew I’d shrug away any concern. Lee, fully aware of my state and up to date about any new developments, promptly wrote to Fred because he was concerned I’d ‘censor myself so Fred wouldn’t worry’. He wasn’t wrong. 

But Lee, bless him, made sure to save me a seat at breakfast and kept the foods that turned my stomach far from me. He always greeted me with a plate of crackers which according to Fred, who’d owled them over, were the best for morning sickness relief. I personally was waiting for the time when I could begin eating normally again.

This morning was no different. I’d walked down into the great hall for breakfast and settled down in the seat between Alicia and Lee. The girls gave me quiet good morning greetings, watching me carefully as if they thought I wouldn’t notice. Lee would start up then, handing me the plate of crackers as he asked quietly how I’d slept last night. 

“It was fine,” I assured him quietly, rubbing a hand over my stomach. I was quick to drop my hand to my side. At the beginning of the week, I had noticed that you could see my bump which, for the time being, was easily concealable beneath my voluminous robe. Later on, when it grew bigger I’d have to use glamour charms to hide it. “I _cannot _wait until this stage is over.”

“Lee,” Angie piped up from across me, “can you pass me the coffee jug? I need the caffeine or I’ll end up falling asleep in Potions. Godric knows Snape would have a field day.”

Lee unsuspectingly passed her the jug, and Angie poured herself a large mugful. The smell assaulted my nose and I recoiled, gagging instantly. A hand rubbed at my back soothingly but I scrambled to my feet and hurried out of the great hall before I was actually sick. I could hear the girls rising to their feet as if intending to run after me. As I ran out of the room I distantly heard Lee struggling to calm them.

Running into the hallway, I ignored the call of portraits who told me off for running and focused on finding the nearest toilet which was thankfully empty. I found myself bent over one of the toilets, emptying my small breakfast from my stomach. 

Letting out a deep sigh, I rose slowly to my feet, wiping my mouth. Flushing the toilet, I emerged from the cubicle to wash my hands. My steps slowed when I found Harry standing awkwardly beside the sink. Taking a moment to compose myself, I eyed my younger brother closely.

“What are you doing here Harry?” I demanded, heading to the sink to wash my hands. “This is the girl’s toilets.”

“I was concerned,” he defended, shuffling on his feet when I crossed my arms, leaning against the sink to eye him closely. “You’ve been sick for a long time.”

“It’s nothing for you to get concerned about,” I assured him, straightening up to approach him. Taking a hold of his arms, I squeezed them reassuringly, “I’ve been to the hospital wing and –”

“And you’re hiding something,” he said heatedly, shrugging out of my arms, “don’t try and deny it. I _know_ you –”

I tried to placate him, “Harry –”

“_No_, we’re family! We’re not supposed to keep secrets from each other. And everything’s been falling apart lately.” He grew increasingly more agitated and I closed the distance between us, embracing him. He struggled against me for a few moments before giving in and returning the hug as he spoke quietly, “Don’t hide stuff from me – not you too. Anyone but you. Please I –”

“I’m pregnant,” I announced quietly, running a soothing hand through his hair. 

I felt him stiffen against me. Pushing himself away from me, he held me at an arm’s length. Eyes dropping to my stomach, I watched his skin pale even further. Clearing his throat, he looked back to my eyes as if trying to gauge how serious I was. I nodded and he let out a whoosh of breath. 

“It’s Fred’s, right?” he managed weakly, trying to inflict some comedy into the situation. 

Reaching out to swat his arm, I did my best to sound hurt. But I couldn’t; I was so completely relieved that he hadn’t freaked out, “Harry James Potter! What type of woman do you take me for?”

He grinned at me then and I knew everything was fine. We were fine. Harry went to hug me again, eyeing my stomach closely before he wrapped me in a loose hug.

“Honestly,” I protested, a little touched when I realised that he was doing it to make sure he wasn’t hurting me, “if you’re going to hug me then do it properly.”

I heard him chuckle quietly, squeezing his arms tighter around me. Harry pulled away from me, eyes drifting to the bathroom door and he paled once again. 

“We’ve got company,” he muttered in warning.

“Who?” I asked, dreading his answer and refusing to turn around and check for myself.

“Your dormmates,” he answered from the corner of his mouth. 

Screwing my eyes shut, I let out a breath to steady myself from the oncoming storm. I knew they’d support me but they’d kill me the moment they found out that Lee knew before any of them did. Turning to face them slowly, I smiled weakly.

“How long have you been standing there?”

* * *

The school year had finally come to an end and Harry and I had promptly left the Dursely home. We had been welcomed into Grimmauld Place with open arms and Sirius who cracked party poppers the moment we’d crossed the threshold. Once I had unpacked I found myself hounded by Harry to tell Sirius about my current condition. Godric, he was so good at procrastinating when there was something that _he _needed to do so why was he nagging _me_? 

But he was right, I did need to tell my godfather. Except it was a lot easier to _think _about telling him than to actually tell him. I was surprised to find that doing so took a lot more preparation than telling Fred did. I was actually more nervous to do so. That was why I had decided to get it over with. 

Sirius had called me down for dinner and I had walked into the room, removed the glamour charm and shown him my unhidden bump. He had put two and two together and had calmly requested that I invited Fred over. He took the news a lot better than I had thought he would have so I owled Fred that very night to come to Grimmauld Place. 

Fred arrived at Grimmauld Place, for dinner, and walked straight up to the room that was now mine. I had been busy tidying the last of my things when he walked into the room, taking me by surprise. 

“What are you doing here so early?” I asked with a smile, accepting the kiss that he gave me. 

“I wanted to see you,” he admitted, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, “I can’t wait to tell my parents. There’ll be nothing to hide and we can actually act like a family.”

I grinned, leaning up to kiss him firmly, “I can’t wait either. But we’ve got a lot we need to discuss first.”

“The missus,” he murmured fondly, “always so level-headed.” Tilting his head slightly, he wondered, “where are we going to live? And what’s it going to take for me to get a ring on your finger?”

“Let’s cross one hurdle at a time,” I suggested, “We can sort out living arrangements later and marriage well, I don’t want you to be forced into anything.” He made a face, going to protest but I carried on before he could say anything, “I don’t even know if you’re going to make it out of here alive.”

“That’s a good idea,” he agreed before grinning slightly as he admitted sheepishly, “I keep wanting to tell George. He keeps seeing me eyeing kid’s toys and I think he knows something’s up.”

“Kids toys?”

Fred’s smile turned embarrassed, “Don’t you ever find your eyes resting on baby’s things in the shop?”

“Baby’s shoes,” I admitted, watching Fred look over me slowly. His eyes settled on my stomach, growing wide with wonder and I realised that this was the first time he had seen it without the glamour charm. “Do you want to-?”

He peered up at me from under his eyelashes, asking hesitantly, “Can I?”

“Of course you can.”

Smiling encouragingly, I watched him raise a hand to my stomach. It shook a little as he pressed it hesitantly to the bump, rubbing over it softly. He sniffled a little and I found that I didn’t even want to tease him for crying. Merlin, this baby was making me soft. He brought up his second hand to my stomach, both of them settling under the curve of it as if to support its weight. 

“I’m going to look after you,” he swore firmly, sounding fiercely protective. He looked up at me, “The both of you.”

Smiling softly, I leaned forward to kiss his jaw when there was a knock on the door. From the other side of the door, Harry called us down for dinner and Fred dropped his hands back to his side. I watched with growing amusement as he straightened up as if to ready himself for his inevitable confrontation with Sirius. When he was ready, we both walked down the stairs and towards the dinner table. 

Fred wound up seated beside me, holding my hand beneath the table for comfort. Harry was seated across from me and clearly feeling the tension in the room as he continued to look between my boyfriend and our godfather. Sirius, seated across from Fred, looked at ease as he cut off a chunk of his steak and raised it to his lips. 

“Fred,” he called out, wiping his mouth with a napkin, “you knocked up my goddaughter?” Fred remained silent; it wasn’t exactly like he could deny the truth. “Tell you what mate; let me punch you once and then we can call it a deal?”

“Sirius!” I exclaimed, wide-eyed.

The older man met my eyes calmly, raising an eyebrow, “He’s lucky I’m not hexing him until his lower brain stops working. Godric knows that if James was here then he would have. Especially seeing as your ring finger is still bare.”

“Padfoot,” I protested with a sigh but he ignored me, turning his eyes back to Fred who rose to his feet, all eyes on him.

“One punch?” Fred questioned, “If that’s what it takes to get your approval.”

* * *

It seemed that Sirius’ approval really did rely on one punch as after he had punched Fred in the face, Fred was welcome at Grimmauld Place whenever he wanted. Of course, Fred took liberties with this approval and floo’d over in the middle of the night. He’d quietly creep up the stairs and let himself into my room. The first night that he’d done so, my wand had aimed straight at his jugular. It was only a natural reaction to someone sneaking into my room in the middle of the night. He’d learned from that night onwards to owl me whenever he was planning on spending the night. 

Tonight was one of those nights where he’d owled me in the evening to tell me he was dropping by. Normally, when I knew he was coming around, I’d try to stay awake so I’d know when he arrived. But, as the clock passed midnight, my eyes were growing heavy and I willed myself to not succumb to the need to sleep. But it was futile. 

Just as my eyes were drifting shut, my bedroom door creaked open and the light from his wand poured into the room. I turned over my shoulder to watch as Fred made his way into the room. Ending the lumos he’d cast, Fred slipped out of his shoes and socks, leaving them at the end of the bed. Letting himself into the bed, his arms wrapped around me and he moulded himself against me. 

“How have you been?” he questioned quietly, snuggling his head into the crook of my neck.

“My back has started to ache,” I admitted around a yawn, “Godric knows how I’m going to cope for the next few months.”

“Isn’t there a spell for that?” he wondered, arms moving down to settle on my stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly.

“Maybe.” Gasping aloud, I turned to look at Fred from over my shoulder, “Did you feel –”

He nodded, a smile appearing on his face as he asked hesitantly, “Is that the first time the baby’s kicked?”

“Yeah,” my voice was quiet, awe-filled as I placed my hands on my stomach on top of Fred’s hands. Would the baby kick again? I waited, anticipation filling me. And there it was, mere seconds later. 

Fred leaned closer to me, pressing his chin to my shoulder. When he spoke next, there was a grin in his voice, “Our baby clearly likes me better.”

“If that turns out to be true then it’s going to be majorly unfair,” I pouted, trying to sound upset. But I really couldn’t. “_I’ll _have been the one to carry them for nine months, and _I’ll _be the one to physically make their food in my body.”

“I’ll love you enough for the both of us,” he promised, humming quietly and pressing a kiss to my neck, “probably even more than that.” He was silent for a short moment as he asked hesitantly, “Did you think about what I suggested before?”

“You’ve suggested a lot of things,” I reminded him with a roll of my eyes, even though I knew he wouldn’t be able to see it. “First you want the strongest protective wards placed on the nursery – wherever we live – you want me to promise that I won’t tell you off when you buy our baby a broom for the first time, no matter how young they are. You also want to talk about who’s going to look after the baby when I start working and –”

“I get it,” he muttered, sounding a little put-out, “I’m a worrywart, but can you blame me?” He let out a slight breath, one hand moving from my stomach to trace down my left hand and link them together. “I was actually wondering whether you’d given any thought to becoming Mrs Weasley.”

Chewing hesitantly on my bottom lip, I muttered a quiet, “Oh.”

He pulled away from me, arms returning to his side. “Oh? That doesn’t sound good.”

I went to look back at him but realised that I’d need to turn over to do so and well, I’d learned from past experience that doing so would take too much time. Instead, I struggled to sit up, Fred lending me a helping hand. Pressing my back against the headboard, I looked to my now silent boyfriend who was staring resolutely at the ceiling.

“Fred,” I called out quietly, but he didn’t look at me, “don’t you think that we’re still too young to be getting married?”

“We’re too young to be starting a family, too,” he pointed out and even I had to admit that he had a point. He sat up suddenly, taking both of my hands in his as he said earnestly, “do you or do you not want to marry me?”

“Of course, I do, but –”

“No, buts,” he insisted, bringing his head down to meet my eyes, “just for once stop overthinking things with that beautiful head of yours and instead listen to your heart. Can’t you do that for me?”

I hesitated, looking away from him and down to our clasped hands, “I don’t know –”

“Mum will kill me if she sees that you don’t have a ring on your finger,” he cajoled, “Sirius will definitely do more than punch me if the baby’s born and we’re not engaged. Remus might be quieter than Sirius but we both know he’ll do something much worse than Sirius will. Don’t you care about my physical safety?”

Rolling my eyes, I let myself smile as I realised what he was doing. Peering up at him from beneath my eyes, I saw the teasing grin he wore.

“Come on, love.”

“Fine,” I grumbled under my breath.

“That’s not the word I wanted to hear,” he admitted, surging forward to press a chaste kiss to my lips. Pulling back from me, he added, “I’ll get a yes from you soon.”

I didn’t deny it. How could I when we both knew I’d give in eventually.

Removing one of my hands from his, I curled some of his short hair behind his ear as I asked quietly, “When should we tell your parents? I’m pushing six months here.”

“We need to tell them soon,” he agreed before grimacing, “Godric, I am _not _looking forward to it.”

“What should we do then?”

“Well, mum invited the three of you to the burrow – something about making sure you’re eating properly – so why don’t we tell her then,” he suggested.

“But won’t everyone be there?” I wondered, unsure about telling everyone all at once. 

I was still uncomfortable walking around without a glamour charm on my stomach. The only place that I walked around with my bump on show was Grimmauld Place, and I wasn’t sure how to feel about his entire family’s eyes on us. 

Fred, reading my emotions like he was always able to, reassured me hurriedly, “Well get mum and dad alone and tell them.”

* * *

True to Fred’s words, Mrs Weasley _had _invited us round to the Burrow for dinner. I was the first to floo to the Burrow, making sure that I had cast my glamour charm before I did so. Pretending not to see the slightly disappointed look Sirius gave the action, I stepped into the fireplace and appeared at the Burrow moments later. Fred was there waiting as I stepped out of the fireplace.

He cast a quick _scorugify _on my clothes and took my hand, leading me away. Eyeing him curiously, I followed him silently as we walked to his room. Stepping into the empty bedroom, he shut the door behind him and approached me. 

“We bought the shop,” he hurriedly announced the grin on his face so wide that I couldn’t help but smile in response. 

“That’s wonderful, Fred,” I beamed up at him, stepping into his arms. 

The hug was a little awkward, with my bump getting in the way, even though he couldn’t physically see it. Frowning down at the hidden bump, Fred looked hesitantly at me.

“Get rid of the charm?”

Stepping back from him to retrieve my wand from my back pocket, I silently removed the glamour charm, exposing the ever-growing bump to his eyes. Rubbing a hand over it, I watched as Fred closed the distance between us until he stood before me. I watched inquisitively as he dropped to his knees before me. Placing both hands on either side of my stomach, he began to address our baby quietly.

“Did you miss me?” he spoke softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to my stomach. Running a hand through his hair, I stood patiently as Fred ‘caught up’ with our baby even though he had spent last night in Grimmauld Place. 

“Fred –”

He shushed me, looking up at me with a teasing grin, “Me and my kid are having a private conversation. Don’t listen.”

Rolling my eyes at his odd behaviour, I turned my attention away from his voice as he spoke. But even then I could hear what he was saying. He was currently gently chastising our baby who had grown into the habit of using my internal organs as a drum set. Godric, that was the least of my problems. The backache that accompanied being pregnant was something that I hadn’t expected. Part of me even thought that it was worse than the morning sickness.

Actually, maybe it wasn’t. 

“Have you been craving anything?” Fred asked me as he rose to his feet to stand in front of me.

I made a face at the question. Were all cravings as gross as mine, or did my baby just have the weirdest taste? It was odd; whilst I was happy to eat all the odd things I craved, I was still disgusted that I was actively willing to eat them. But, what other option did I have? If my baby was craving it then I’d need to eat it.

“Prawn and gherkin sandwiches,” I muttered with a grimace, waddling towards Fred’s bed. He was by my side in an instant, helping me sit, “that’s the latest craving.”

“Sounds appetising.”

“Your sarcasm isn’t appreciated,” I warned, eyeing him closely as he settled down beside me. “I definitely prefer it to the cheese and onion crisps and vanilla ice cream sundae that I craved before.” Fred recoiled slightly and I nodded, “Sirius gave me the same reaction when I’d asked him to make it for me.”

“Just a few more months,” he reminded me, taking my hand gently, “and then it’ll all be over.”

“I think you’re forgetting the part where I’m going to need to push a person out of me.”

There was an almighty gasp from behind me. I froze, body going taut with tension. Fred was on his feet, body turned towards his open bedroom door. He met my eyes briefly, and I watched as the blood drained out of his face.

“Mum,” he started weakly and I let out a sharp breath.

“Mrs Weasley,” I began quietly, rising to my feet. Fred helped me up and said nothing when I hid slightly behind his body. Peeking around him, I watched as she set her hands on her hips, eyes on her son.

“Fred Weasley!” she exclaimed shrilly, “_what _is going on?”

She said nothing about my presence and I bit my bottom lip. This was _not _how I imagined this was going to go. 

Fred tried to placate his mum, “I know we should have told you earlier –”

“Told me _what _exactly,” she ground out, not letting him off the hook. It was obvious that she wasn’t yet willing to believe what she had walked in on. Gathering myself with a slight breath, I stepped out from behind Fred, drawing action to my figure. Her eyes dropped to my large stomach and she let out a sharp breath, looking back to her son. “Having a child out of wedlock! No ring on your pregnant girlfriend’s finger! Hiding it all from your mother! Have I taught you nothing?”

“Mrs Weasley,” I tried to intercede but she turned her sharp eyes from her son to me. I was rooted to my spot and watched as she melted when I lowered my eyes to the ground. She approached me quickly, taking me in her arms.

“Now don’t worry about a thing,” she assured me gently, patting my hair gently, “You aren’t going to have to do any of this alone.”

I met Fred’s bewildered eyes from over her shoulders as I returned her hug. She had rendered us both speechless and that seemed to be the way she wanted it. After pulling away from the hug she had sat me back down on the bed, making sure I was comfortable before returning her attention to Fred. For the next half an hour she told her son off, stopping occasionally to make sure I was alright. Truthfully, I grew beyond mortified as the entire family heard the noise and came, one by one, to investigate. 

* * *

It took just over two and a half months to get the shop up and running towards its grand opening. I was approaching my due date and was of very little help to Fred but was insistent that I wasn’t going to listen to the healer who had declared that I needed to be on bed rest. Really, he was expecting a Potter, well a Weasley now, to spend the day confined to a bed? The healer should have known that he was asking for the impossible. Of course, Fred, the concerned fool, had fallen for the healer’s words had tried to implement the forced bed rest but had very little success. He’d never been able to resist my puppy dog eyes, especially not now. 

We had compromised which, as his parents had reminded us, was key in a marriage. I was allowed to help Fred and George with getting the shop running as long as I dealt with the paperwork side of the job. The twins were adamant that I was not to do any heavy lifting and I decided not to waste my breath with reminding them that magic existed for a reason. I just did it anyway – much to their joint annoyance. Godric, Lee was even worse. 

As I sat in the storeroom, doing an inventory check I looked up as I heard approaching footsteps. Lee popped his head around the door, looking around the room until he found me sat at the desk.

“Do you need anything?” he asked quietly.

I shook my head, barely concealing an eye roll. “For the tenth time, I’m fine. The three of you don’t need to keep hovering around me.”

He looked suitably chastised. “Alright, I’ll relay the message to the twins. Make sure you call one of us over when you’ve checked that box.”

“Will do,” I called out, turning back to the large cardboard box that was open in front of me. 

Counting the products inside the box and crossing the final item off of my clipboard, I struggled to my feet with a grunt. Rubbing a soothing hand over my stomach, I used the other to snag my wand from the tabletop. Levitating the cardboard box behind me, I slowly made my way into the main shop floor. Why would I bother calling them for help with something that I was perfectly capable of doing myself?

I waddled, as Fred liked to remind me, into the shop floor and headed towards the empty shelves. “Out of the way,” I muttered quietly, brushing past George who threw me an exasperated look when he realised that I hadn’t listened to them. Again. “Heavily pregnant woman on the move.”

Fred hurried down the aisle, dodging past him twin and rushing towards me as I levitated the box to the ground. He sighed, clearly frustrated that I was on my feet again. Before he could even begin to tell me off, I started to levitate the products onto the shelf.

“You should really be off your feet,” he reminded me gently, taking my hand as if to forcefully pull me back to my seat. Narrowing my eyes at him, I glared until he let go of my hand.

“I’m pregnant Fred,” I ground out, “not an invalid.”

“I know, I know,” he hurried to assure me, already used to my mood swings. “But your feet are all swollen up.”

Rolling my eyes, I eyed him in irritation and muttered, “You’re so bloody overprotective.”

I winced sharply after my words and Fred was there in a heartbeat, arms coming round as if to shield me. Rubbing a hand over my stomach, he searched my face with concern written in his eyes. 

“Love –”

“Don’t you start,” I warned lowly, straightening up and making him remove his arms, “it’s false labour.”

“Is that even a thing?” he questioned suspiciously.

“It is,” his mother confirmed as she came out of the storeroom after having apparated into the shop. She lifted up four brown paper bags and announced, “I’ve brought lunch.”

“You’re a lifesaver, mum,” George announced as he appeared behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“None of you love me more than when I’ve got food,” she muttered in mock despair as she continued on her way towards us. She handed me a bag, smiling encouragingly, “Prawn and gherkin sandwiches.”

I grinned warmly at the older woman, taking the bag gratefully from her. “Thank you.”

“Just looking after my grandchild,” she insisted, handing Fred his lunch.

As I watched Fred I pinpointed the exact moment where he decided that his mum was going to be his greatest ally. His entire expression brightened as he turned to his mother. She eyed him warily; that expression meant trouble. But I knew that this time, the trouble would be for me.

“Mum,” he said quietly, “will you have a word with the missus? She’s been ordered on bed rest but won’t stay put. She won’t sit down and her feet have swollen up!”

Mrs Weasley looked to my feet which _had _in fact swollen up and she narrowed her eyes. Before his mum raised her eyes to mine, I glared at Fred who seemed a little too pleased with himself. The older woman looked up at me, linking her arm through mine.

“Why don’t we go and sit down for a bit?” she suggested, leading me forcefully back to the storeroom, “We can sit and chat for a while.”

“Mrs Weasley –”

“That’s mum to you,” she said firmly, “Besides I’m sure the three boys can handle things here, isn’t that right?”

There were shouts of agreement and I struggled not to narrow my eyes in response. I knew when I had lost and so I let her lead me slowly, but silently away from Fred. Or that had been the plan until I felt a sudden release of pressure, followed by a warm trickle down my legs. I gasped aloud, surprising the other four people in the shop who hurried towards me.

“This isn’t supposed to be happening yet,” I protested, looking at Mrs Weasley – mum – with fear-filled eyes. I wasn’t ready yet! “I’ve got another two weeks until my due date.”

“Babies rarely come on time,” she assured me calmly, even as the three grown men began to panic around me.

“What’s going on?” Lee asked, voice loud with alarm.

“She’s going into labour,” George said as if it wasn’t obvious. “Why she’s doing it in the middle of the shop though, I have no idea!”

“Like I could control that,” I snapped, coming out of my stupor. I looked to my husband who had gone pale, freezing in place. Reaching out to fist his jumper in my hand, I pulled him towards me and hissed as the first contraction hit, “Frederick Gideon Weasley if you faint on me then I am divorcing you!”


	2. Epilogue: 11 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merlin Fred,” I muttered quietly, staring up at my husband who was watching my emotional display with obvious amusement. “When did we get so old?”

_11 YEARS LATER_

Godric, my baby boy was already heading off to Hogwarts. Where had all the time gone and when did we become so _old_? Fred looked briefly down at me when he heard me sniffle slightly, and sighed, reaching out to wrap an arm around my shoulder. I turned into him, burrowing under his arm and watched my boys as they said talked to their eldest brother. 

“Merlin Fred,” I muttered quietly, staring up at my husband who was watching my emotional display with obvious amusement. “When did we get so old?”

“We’ve only become 30,” he reminded me gently, rubbing a hand up and down my back, “Wizards are known to live past 100 – we’re still young.”

“Keep trying to make yourself feel better, old man,” our eldest, Arthur, quipped as he turned towards us. 

Fred grinned, reaching out to ruffle his hair, “Just wait until _you_ turn 30, Artie.”

“You’ll almost be 50 then,” our son shot back, grinning when Fred shook his head. He’d never beat him. Our son was a more extreme version of his brother and Merlin, did that give me a headache just thinking about it. The moment his younger brothers had been born, he’d taken them under his wing and taught them all of the mischief he could. Fred could _not _have been prouder. 

Arthur turned towards me then, eyes growing wide when he realised I was on the verge of crying. “Merlin mum,” he complained, stepping into my arms, “I’m not going away forever.”

“You’ve never been away from home for so long,” I reasoned, hugging him close to me and sniffling my tears back. Pulling away from him, I held him at arm’s length and eyed him closely, “Just how many of your father’s products did you and your father smuggle into your trunk when I wasn’t looking?” 

Arthur shifted on his feet, looking to his younger brothers who tried to take the chance to disappear when Fred and I had looked away from them. Fred, already knowing exactly what our boys were thinking, had grabbed them by the back of their hoodies to keep them in place.

“Which answer do you want me to give you mum?” he asked cheekily, looking back to me after sharing a smirk with his father, “The answer that’ll reassure you or the truth?”

“Merlin,” I muttered with a shake of my head, brushing his hair back from his forehead, “Why do I even ask? I know it’ll be difficult for you Artie, but try not to cause trouble so soon – I want at least a week to go past before I get a letter home from Professor Longbottom.”

“No promises mum, uncle Harry gave me granddad’s map.” I sighed, giving up and made a mental note to ask Harry what he was doing giving my already mischievous son the tools to wreak even more havoc. 

The train whistle blew, warning the occupants of the station that the train would leave in 10 minutes and I felt another wave of emotion sweep over me. Arthur saw this and rolled his eyes, stepping towards me to hug me again. Burying my nose in his hair, I pressed a kiss to the top of his head before he pulled away. 

Stepping away from me, Artie turned his attention to his two younger brothers who were being held securely in their father’s grasp. They stopped struggling when Arthur approached them. Sirius, at age seven, idolised his older brother and it seemed that when neither Fred or I could control him, Artie could. The house was going to be a lot noisier with him off at Hogwarts. But I knew that when Sirius joined his brother four years later, Hogwarts was going to see some damage that it hadn’t seen since Fred and George left the school.

Sirius sniffled upon meeting Arthur’s eyes and Arthur sighed, tugging his younger brother towards him in an embrace. Wrapping his arms around Arthur’s middle, Sirius burrowed his head against him. Arthur rubbed Sirius’ hair.

“Be good for mum and dad,” Arthur warned and I nudged Fred when he muttered ‘hypocrite’ under his breath. “You know that mum’s sensitive right now.”

Sirius pulled back from his older brother, “I promise.”

“Good.” Arthur shared a meaningful look with his father before looking back to Sirius. “I’ll send a toilet seat to you if you’re good.”

“Godric Fred,” I hissed, turning my furious eyes to my husband, “You gave him ideas!”

He shrugged innocently under my eyes, “It wasn’t like he wouldn’t have thought of it eventually.”

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing as I watched an impatient Lee stepped forward and tugged at Arthur’s trouser leg. Looking down at his youngest brother, Arthur crouched down to lift the two-year-old into his arms. Wrapping his chubby arms around Arthur’s neck, Lee pressed a slobbery kiss to Arthur’s cheek before being passed to his father. Fred took him with one arm and the other kept a tight hold on Sirius’ hoodie lest he decide to run off when he got the chance. 

Finally, Arthur turned his attention back to me and rubbed a hand across my stomach. He stared down at it seriously, grinning when there was a small kick beneath his palm. 

“Now you especially, be good for mum,” he said quietly, “Merlin knows she needs another girl around the house.”

The warning whistle blew again and Arthur straightened up, grabbing his trunk and heading to the train. He waved as he rain and called out a vague response to his father who told him to take care of himself. Our small family watched as he boarded the train and upon finding a carriage, Arthur stuck his head out of the window to wave goodbye to us as the train pulled out of the station.

I sniffled, feeling tears well in my eyes again. Fred looked to me again, and let out an incredulous sigh. “Godric love, you’re close to crying one minute and angry the next.”

“Blame the hormones,” I muttered, offering my hand to Sirius who moved away from his father to come to my side. 

“Of course,” he indulged as Lee decided to climb up his father to ride on top of his shoulders. Fred held onto his feet to stabilise him and winced when Lee took handfuls of his hair and tugged on them as if Fred was his horse. 

“Now come on, we promised Ginny and Harry that we’d come around to babysit the kids so they could get some time away,” I reminded him as we left the station.

“Remind me _why_ we promised this? Not only will we have to deal with _our _seven-year-old and two-year-old, but we’ll have to handle _their_ four-year-old, two-year-old and newborn baby?” Fred shook his head, “And you’re 5 months along too.”

“Oh hush Fred.” I patted his arm, “They looked after the kids for us when _we _need a time out. It’s only fair.”


End file.
